Timeless Toon
by Overlord Exor
Summary: A new hero appeared in Paris. Is he good, Is he evil, or is he just plain wacky?
1. Chapter 1

**Dark 64: Hey readers, it's 64 here with a new story.**

 **Overlord E: So what's this one about?**

 **Dark 64: Ok a week ago, I was watching one of my neighbors 7 year old daughter. We were watching Nicktoons and saw this show from France about two teens with little fairies that turn them into superheroes to fight against this weird dude who hides in the dark uses power-up black butterflies to turn anyone into supervillians by inspiring an object their holding or wearing. Like a cell phone or a pin.**

 **Overlord E: Sound very interesting but cuckoo to see it.**

 **Dark 64: I know and they're fueled by their anger and revenge. And since I saw the French version online with her so I decided to create my own hero and Akumatized Villian or whatever they're called.**

 **Overlord E: Impressive, we don't own the show but the OCs are ours. P.S. This story has insults about people's heights and for that we are sorry if it insults any readers about their height.**

 **Dark 64: Again we apologize to everyone reader.**

A male teenager of the age of 14, by the name of Crusher Sutherland who was mute and the height of 5 ft with hair as crimson as a red sunset, wearing a green collared shirt, long jeans, a highland belted plaid kilt around the jeans and farmers boots was playing a song through the bagpipes "The Umbrella Man" with a Red fox with a kilt around the waist and a collar with a tag that said "Hume" napping inside of a farm waiting for Zeeva Lamoureux, his girlfriend he meet and live with her and her mother's farmhouse in the country side of France as a foreign exchange student. He think back about his past when he meet Zeeva as his pen pal from a school project he did in elementary school, it was supposed to be a one time thing but he got interest in reading her letters and keep it up after school. He fell in love with her when they exchanged their email address and chat for the last 4 years getting to know each other; What they like to eat, what instrument they play, what animal they like, what they dislike and learning each other's language. When he learn he was going to be an exchange student in France, he was excited to meet her in person and hope her liked him even though he's a little short. He hates it when others mock him because of his height and gave him the nickname "The Ragin' Squirrel of the Highlands" which gets him into fights with anyone who decorated his desk with nuts. His parents refrain him from fighting unless if it involves sports but every student laugh at him for being short but being short and mute has help him avoiding from being a cute mascot for the fairs.

His grades were acceptable for him to be an exchange middle school student in France, he was a little worry since he had no relatives in France but his principal was kind enough to get a caring lady in the country side of France to let him live with her and her daughter since they were planning to move to Paris for her daughter's education. His folks help him with his packing and he asked them if Hume can come with him to eat the rats if a house has them. Since his folks knew that their son had found him and took care of him, he attack anyone who tried to shoot him or skin him alive, they agreed.

They waved farewell to their son as he made it to the airport. He was a little nervous be in a country he has never been in and notice a very tall 7 ft teenage girl with brunette hair in pink and blue stripe shirt and black overalls with black boots holding a sign that said "Crusher" which surprised him since it was Zeeva, his pen pal/chat room girlfriend. They were shock to meet each other since they never meet in real life as they looked really embarrassed that their was a real difference in their height. Crusher was look down as Zeeva smile and lifted his spirits, she loves him no matter what their differences is and help him with his luggage.

He sighed as Zeeva came in while carrying a strange and weird looking black and white cube. "Oh Crushey! Look what my dad brought." I stop playing and saw it "What is it?" He said with his hands "My dad found this in his travels at the Dent de Cons." She placed it on a the table as Crush looked at it as it had weird designs on it "My dad said it's about over 9000 years. Maybe older than that." He looked at it and picked it up as Hume woke up, sniffed at it and growled at it. "Hume?! What's wrong?" Asked Zeeva as she picked him up as he fidgets in her arms. Crusher stared at it as he turned it to discover it's a puzzle cube and tried to solve it. Zeeva look back at the barn doors to see if her mom came in "Crush, I think you should..." Before she could finished, they heard a "clink" sound as Crunch opened the box. Zeeva was shocked and amazed that he solved it "Whoa... My dad's gonna be ticked off that you solved it before him." Crusher looked at it as it open like a book to reveal... a pair of toon gloves. He looked confused but Zeeva was disappointed "A PAIR OF GLOVES?! THAT LOOK LIKE FROM THOSE OLD CARTOONS?!" Zeeva whine as she let go Hume. Crusher looked at them and wore them as they felt comfortable. He sighed happily as a little black and white creature with dot eyes and wearing a huge bow tie appeared in front of him "!?" He fell back as Zeeva saw it and awed "It's so cute!" "I hate cute. Except for babies." He made out with his hands.

"Hiya pals and foxy pet!" Crusher look at Hime and just looked annoyed as it flew in his face "So your the new chosen one as my partner?" Crusher looked confused and pointed at himself and Zeeva pointed at him "Him?" It nodded as Zeeva looked at it "What do you mean, "New partner?" It snickered happily "Trust me, just say "Haos, Toon time!" He looked annoyed, crossed his arms and look at Zeeva. "He can't talk, uh... Haos was it?" Haos' jaw dropped (literally) and looked at him as a light bulb appeared over his head. "Think it in your head!" He groaned since this little freak was getting too bossy ("Haos, Tune time.") he thought it sarcastically. The gloves glowed as Haos transform into black musical notes around him as a fountain pen and white paint brush painted him, the notes went above him and transform into a bag with question marks on it to reveal a black and white clown/mime with a tall top hat and bow tie plus grew extra height. Crusher looked at the mirror and his eyes stretched out in horror at what he became "What in the name of Nessie?!" He covered his mouth as Zeeva and Hume looked surprised as well. "You... You just talked!" He looked at the bag he was holding "What's this bag for?" He opened it and shakes it down to see what fall out to hear that clatter in it to see a fountain pen came out. "A fountain pen? That's it?" He picked it up and drew on he table of Haos as he popped out of the table.

"So how do you like your powers, Timeless Toon?" He looked him "Timeless Toon? Is that what I am?" Haos nodded "That's right. Timeless Toon; the Hero of Chaos! And I am Haos, the Kwami of Chaos!" Zeeva looked at Haos "Chaos use for good? That sounds cool in a good way." Crusher looked in the bag "So what's this bag for?" Haos flew to him "That is your weapon, The Random Bag. It's filled with stuff you need to fight villains." Crusher put some thought into it as a thought bubble appeared over him as it played like an old Vaudeville show. It showed Timeless Toon tying up some guys from his old school on train tracks as he twirl his handlebar mustache as a train with a monster face on it heading towards them. Haos popped that bubble with a needle "Sorry but no revenge on jerks! I've been though that too many times!" He groaned as the 'Wa wa wa waaaa" in trombone sound was played. Zeeva snicker at that disappointment moment as he looked into the bag as he pulled out a black circle. "What the? Wait a sec... I seen this!" He tossed it at the wall and put his head through it to see the outside of the barn. He laughed at it "I'm betting you were the inspiration for the old cartoons of the past." Halos grinned "That's right, All of their inspiration and creativity came from me. The explosives, the talking objects and weapons." He pointed at himself as Crusher pulled a mallet as it open to fire a extended boxing punch as it make a hole in the wall.

Zeeva gasped as it keep firing the punches "Crushey! Stop that!" He grabbed the glove and tossed it back into the bag as the glove punched him and send him through the roof "YAAAH-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!" He came down fast to see him going up and down like an accordion. "What's going on in there?!" They heard a mature female voice outside as they freaked out. "Uh-oh!" Haos flew to Crusher "Quick! Say "End toon!" "End toon!" Timeless Toon yelled as his bag released musical notes brought out wood and hammers that fixed everything in a looney way and a vacuum from his sucked his Timeless Toon disguise and the show curtains closes as it vanished into the gloves. The barn door open to see a 37-year old woman in a farmer's outfit in a straw hat came in to see them watching something from a tablet. She walked to see them watching an old cartoon show which surprised them. "Yes mom?" She looked at the tablet to see a old cartoon with an explosion "Nothing dear but please, lower the volume on what your watching and don't forget to pack everything up for the moving truck." She left the barn and they said in relief as Haos fell out of the bagpipes looking exhausted. Zeeva and Crusher got worried "Are you ok, little fella?" He patted for air "Yeah... I'm... Just a little... Tired. I need some food... To fill my guts." Crusher quietly snickered at that comment as Zeeva gave him a bag of jellybeans "Will these do?" He grabbed one, took a bite of it, his eyes widen and ate the whole bag of beans (including the bag) in delight.

Zeeva and Crusher looked surprised "I think you love sweets." She translated what Crusher said. Haos drummed his belly "Yep and in the name of all things sweet, I love candy, ice cream and fruit most of all!" He flew to Crusher's bagpipes. "I'll be in here for a nap. Wake me until we're at our new home." Crusher got annoyed, grabbed his pipes and blew him out. Haos went flying to a milk jug as Zeeva snickered "Even I know not to claim Crusher's pipes as anything."

 **Dark 64: There's the intro, hope you like it and please leave a review.**

 **Overlord E: By the way, why did you pick a hero who's powers are from black and white cartoons?**

 **Dark 64: From what I gather while watching my neighbor's kid, the heroes' theme is either animal or insect and the villains' theme are whatever they believe in or their hobbies.**

 **Overlord E: Makes sense when you think about.**


	2. Chapter 2

Crusher and Zeeva were staring at the Collège Françoise Dupont as Haos popped out of Crusher's bagpipes "Huh... Public Education buildings as changed since the last time I saw it. I mean they were small houses but this... is a mansion!" Zeeva laughed a little "Haos, there are manors larger than this." Haos' jaw dropped literally as his eyes stretched out looking at her "Whoa... Times have change." Crusher moved his hands as Zeeva translated "'Sometimes or the best and sometimes for the worst' he said." She snicker a little "It'll be ok, we got each other and the lucky scarf you gave me." She grip the scarf around her neck as Crusher blushed since he made it for her as her birthday gift. Haos floated in front of Crusher's face "Since times as change in the last decades, I'll change the gloves your wearing." He snapped his fingers to turned them into a pair of fingerless biker gloves, he admired them as they entered the building.

They enter the classroom but Zeeva bumped her head at the door head jamb, ducked under it as she rubbed her forehead as Miss Caine Bustier walked to them "Class we have two new students; Zeeva Lamoureux and Crusher Sutherland." Zeeva smiled as Crusher crossed his arms which Chloé got annoyed "Hey little guy! Say something at least!" Crusher clutch his fist as Zeeva calm him down. "He can't talk. He's mute." Chloé smirked "Really? Well we know who wouldn't be complaining things in school." She laughed as Crusher made some hands signs "'Are we in the right place?' Yes we are, why would you say that?" He made some more hand signs "'Because why is there a toddler here instead if a nursery?' He said." The whole class laughed as Chloé was humiliated as she looked at Sabrina who pretend not to laugh. "That is enough class. Please take your seats." We walked to to see two empty seats, one in the back row and one in front of the back row.

I was next to this big guy with black hair and a little blonde hair with a black shirt with crossbones on it looking at me "Hey... I'm Ivan." I looked in my back to pull some flash cards and showed him on that said "Hello, I'm Crusher." "That was cool that you didn't your feelings hurt by Chloé." Crusher looked for a card and pulled it out with a question mark on it. "Well, I heard that bad things happen and people turned into supervillians. Be careful they happen in the uh... unexpected time." Crusher pulled a card that said "Thank you" and pulled another card that said "friend?" Ivan smiled as they fist-bump and class went by.

As everyone was outside having lunch, Crusher was alone on a bench far away from everyone, Zeeva manage to make some friends easily. Normally he make an effort but he was still nervous about the new place and looked at his gloves "Yo skirt boy!" He looked up to see Kim and looked unfazed "What are you eating? Can I have a bite? If not say "no." Crusher looked annoyed. "No talking huh? Than I'm snacking your meat!" Kim grabbed his sandwich and took a bite of it as Zeeva came "Hey Crusher!" She noticed Kim eating his sandwich "Did you trade lunches? I thought no one in Paris would be brave or stomach to eat your sheep stomach sandwich?!" Kim paused "Sheep... Stomach...?" Crusher nodded as Kim dropped it and ran towards the bathroom. Crusher secretly snickered as Zeeva looked annoyed "He didn't trade with you?" He nodded "He tried to steal your lunch?" He nodded "And you didn't do anything to stop him from throwing up?" He nodded "You are one twisted cookie." He nodded as she sat next to him.

She pulled out a familiar scarf from her purse, Crusher looked embarrassed for seeing that "Yes, I'm going to wear this in public. This is a symbol of my love for you." He covered his face as Chloé came. She noticed the scarf "Where did you get that scarf?! I never seen a style like that." Zeeva smiled "It's a gift, only one it's kind made by my true love." Crusher looked away as Chloé smirked "Really... You don't say." Crusher looked suspicious towards her _"Don't trust her."_ He sighed it out _"A snake never holds back its poison."_ "Relax Crusher. It's probably your imagination." She showed it to Chloé and she completed it "This is nice." She than dropped it in a puddle "Oops." Zeeva scream in horror and tried to pick it up but Chloé stepped on it, laughing "Oh... What's the matter? Does the big baby want her scarf back?" Zeeva was horrified by what Chloé had done. She pulled it out under Chloé's foot and ran away crying. Crusher hissed at her and lifted her into the trash can "You little punk!" Yelled Chloé. Crusher left while giving her the bird.

 **At Hawkmoth's lair**

The huge window open up as butterflies flew around Hawkmoth as he smirk with delight "The cruelty of one destroying a symbol of true love. Such a perfect breeding ground for my little Akuma." A butterfly landed in his hand, covered it with his other hand and infused with his powers "Fly my Akuma and spread darkness into her heart." The Akuma flew out the window and flew over Paris. Zeeva was crying in the bathroom stall when the Akuma enter her scarf and Hawkmoth's mask was over her eyes "Hand Signs, I am Hawkmoth. I heard your tears of sorrow and lend you my aid. You will exact your vengeance on the city and the people who mistreated you but in return you must bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses." She smirked evilly "Of course Mr. Hawkmoth." She wrapped the scarf around her neck as dark aura consumes her.

 **Overlord E: What will she look like, that is the question?**

 **Dark 64: See the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Crusher looked in every room for Zeeva, he ran outside looking to see some people and cars until he ran into Adrien "What's wrong... Uh... Crusher was it?" He nodded, typed on his phone quickly than anyone have seen and showed it to him ' **Have u seen Zeeva?'** He shock his head and Crusher looked worry "Why? What's wrong?" He typed again and showed to him **'That serpent of a woman name Chloé made Zeeva cried.'** Adrien smacked himself "I'm sorry about her, she's a childhood friend of mine and I accept whatever she's done." Crusher looked at him with shock and horror and typed **'You poor bastard. You have to bare her sins, you have a strong will to accept her crimes.'** Adrien smiled a little "Thanks." As they were about to shake hands, they heard walls crumbling from the inside of the school to see a Giant-size woman with 6 arms in a armor suit with a hand print on the chest plate with a flowing scarf around her neck, had reptile eyes and a butterfly mask " **I... WANT... REVENGE!"**

Crusher, Adrien and the rest of the students screaming in horror (except for Crusher since he had a scared expression). They ran out the doors of the school but the female giant made some hand signs that Crusher understand it as 'Iron gates' as the appeared in front of the doors, trapping them from escaping. They slammed into the gates as the giant woman took a step towards them as smirk **"SMALL DOLLS, I AM HAND SIGNS! I WANT REVENGE ON THOSE WHO INSULTED ME AND LAUGHED AT ME BEHIND MY BACK! I WANT THE BUG GIRL AND BAD LUCK FELINE'S MIRACULOUSES! AND YOU WILL BE THEIR ATTENTION!"** She made some hand signs that summoned cages that captured them as Crusher pushed Adrien out of the way as Chloé was grabbed by Hand Signs "Let me go! You're wrinkling my clothes, you oversize freak!" Hand Signs smirks and summoned mud which covered her from head to toe and toss her in the cage which Crusher was snickering quietly "MY HAIR! MY CLOTHES! MY MAKEUP!" **"AAAAHHH... SHAT UP!"** Screamed Hand Signs.

Crusher helped Adrien and a few students that didn't get captured into some open rooms and the boys' bathroom despite the girls being disgusted by entering it. As Crusher got all of them to safety, he was grabbed by Hand Signs **"YOU LITTLE..."** She paused when she saw Crusher and gave him a huge kiss leaving a kiss mark on his face while smiling **"I'M SO SORRY. I WILL NEVER HURT YOU, MY DEAR SWEET CRUSHY."** Crusher looked surprised and saw the scarf _"Zeeva."_ "Let go of the little guy, you big bully!" We looked to see the Cat Noir extended his staff as it heads towards Hand Signs and hit her in the gut **"OOOFFFF!"** She felled and broke part of the school structures by Cat Noir's staff as she send Crusher flying by accident as he was caught by Cat Noir. "Don't fear, little man. You're safe now." Crusher looked pissed at him as he ran off out of the school **"*ROAR* YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, YOU UGLY KITTEN!"** "Ugly?! I HAPPEN TO BE HANDSOME!" Hand Signs risen from the ground, seen an object heading towards her, caught a red yo-yo with black spots and pulled the strings to see Ladybug who was capture in Hand Signs' hand. "LADYBUG!' The butterfly energy mask appeared over her eyes **_"Now! Grab her Miraculous! It's the earrings!"_** As Hand Signs was about to remove them but she had another idea and smirked **"NO."** ** _"WHAT?!"_** **"YOU'LL GET HER MIRACULOUS... WHEN SHE'S DEAD!"** Everyone gasped in horror as she removed Ladybug's yo-yo **"NOW... LET'S SEE IF YOU HAVE THE WINGS AND SHELL OF A LADYBUG?"** Everyone screamed "NNNNOOOO!" Cat Noir tried to stop Hand Signs but she swatted him away as Ladybug was send flying... Into a giant black and white pitchers mitt. **"WHAT?!"** "Huh?" "YOU'RE OUT!" Yelled a black and white tall mime teen. "And OUTTA HERE!" He pressed his tie and Hand Signs was launched in the air by a spring trap **"WHOA!"** The unknown human jumped down with an umbrella and placed her on her feet.

"Who or what are you?" Timeless jumped into her arms "I'm maybe a kid or an weird hero with a chaos that poisoned my mind but the only thing is.." He turned into a baby "I'm sow cute." Ladybug blushed on what a cute baby that Timeless Toon become. "Hey!" They looked at Cat Noir as he looked pissed "Who are you!?" The baby vanished as a jack-in-a-box bounce between them as it open to release a billboard sign as Timeless Toon holding a huge fountain pen as he wrote Timeless Toon in calligraphy. "Timeless Toon, Hero of Chaos and Miraculous Holder." They looked surprised as he pulled out a black circle "Nows not the time for introductions, you got m... a young man's girlfriend to save!" He pulled a toy car with a wind up key and a pump from his pocket and filled it with air until it was life-size. "Ladies' first." He said politely as he opened the car door and Ladybug enter the car "Please wait until I start the car (He was turning the wind up key) and remember to hold on to your bloomers!" He laughed crazy let go as the car got on its rear wheels, boxed the air and floor out of the school "Hey!" Timeless looked at Cat Noir "You forgot about me!" "No I didn't." He stretched his arm and painted a lever with a sign that said "Express Way." and flipped it as Cat Noir fell down a trapdoor, screaming.

"Farewell!" He was about to leave until Nino stopped him as his neck stretched as his body was walking away to see Nino, Max, Kim and Ivan "What about our friends?!" "YEAH!" Timeless looked up as a lightbulb shine above him until it died "Uh..." He flicked it to shine again "Got it. He blew a whistle as his bag ran to him barking like a dog "Good bag." He pulled a giant-size deflated life raft and air pump, blew it until he was flat and the life raft was filled with air. He fell down on the ground and looked at the guys "A little air please?" They grabbed his pump and pumped him back to normal "Thanks." He pulled a faucet and turned it on as water was filling the room as the guys freaked out and got on the raft. The school was filling up with gray water as Timeless raising with it with elevator shoes. "Freedom time, kids!" He looked into his bag and toss some things that sank in the water, out looking for a key "Let's see... chainsaw, bombs, TNT, knives, acid, anvils, anchor, rabid squirrels." He stopped and slapped his head "How silly of me. I forgot I had my... (a zipper appeared on him and he pulled it down to show his skeleton and pulled out a mini skeleton in shape of a key) skeleton key!" The key's yellow eye dots rolled "Oy... I don't know what's worst. The corny puns or the miraculous' power of chaos." Timeless unlocked the locks as the prisoners were escorted on the raft even the principal.

"There! That's everyone." Everyone thanked him but the Principal looked at the water; flooding the school "But what about the school!?" Timeless looked at the water and pulled a sponge out of his hat "Here we go." He dropped it in the water and the sponge soaked it all up in 3 seconds "There you go... all nice and clean!" He grabbed the sponge and dropped it in his hat. "Time for me to go! See ya folks." He spin his leg like a top and hightail it out of the school, leaving a dust cloud behind the students and staff in it "Great! Now I'm dirty!" Timeless' bag was left behind as a vacuum sucked the dust cloud up and the dirt on them as it grew legs and ran after his owner.

Hand Signs fell in the river, creating a splash that flooded the streets "*GROWL* I WILL MAKE THAT MIME PAY!" Her butterfly mask appear **_"Hand Signs! The mime is not important! Get me those Miraculouses!"_** "I GOT IT BOSS." She said sarcastically as she saw the Effie Tower "I'LL GET THEIR ATTENTION." She marched towards the tower.

 **Overlord E: Hope you liked it and please leave some reviews.**

 **Dark 64: If you're wondering about the sponge thing, we got it from Doodlez, a short cartoon thats in black and white and drawn in pencil animation. If you don't understand us, than got to YouTube and see it yourself. Anyway have a nice day.**

 **Overlord E: We're sorry for not updating our chapters; we're too busy with work, college homework and one member who's too damn lazy and make shitty excuses to write chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ladybug was screaming as the wind-up car crashed at a street lamp at the Eiffel Tower. "That… guy is… really unstable. I wonder where Cat Noir is?" A manhole cover opened to reveal Cat Noir covered in slugged and smell horribly. "I swear that guy is an Akuma. I'm gonna be showering for weeks!" He yelled as Ladybug covered her nose "Where were you?" "Don't asked." They then heard people screaming to see Hands Signs climbing the tower and ripping out the girders out of the columns. They see the girders were being thrown like javelins at the buildings "We have to stop her!" "Agree but I have a plan; we find the Akuma-" "It's in her scarf." They looked to see Timeless Toon appeared and they freaked out "Bwaaa! When did you get here?!" "Just now." "You're weird." Timeless looked at him and smile "Thank you and like I said before. It's in her scarf and it's Zeeva." "Zeeva?" questioned Ladybug. "A guy name Crusher told me." "Crusher! Where is he?" Said Cat Noir. "He's safe. I pulled him out of danger." Ladybug was curious "Really?" He nodded his head as a cowbell was ringing. "Good! Now here's the plan; Ladybug and I will distract her while you got for the scarf." "I can't." Cat Noir looked surprised and suspicious at him "Why not?" "Because she heard your plan with that transmitter on you." "What transmitter?" Timeless grabbed his tail "This one." They're eyes widen "Uh-oh…"

They looked up as Hands Signs jumped off as the heroes jumped out of the way. She landed looked extremely pissed off as Timeless looked at her as his head grew huge, eyes popped with hearts in his pupils, his cartoon heart burst out of his chest blowing a wolf whistle as he hit himself with a bat. He pulled out huge pencil to erased himself and redraw himself big as her, swung her in his arms and lower her. "Ma chérie, tu as apporté la flamme dans mon cœur. Tu complètes le vide sans fin de mon amour. Embrasse-moi mon amour vrai. ****(My darling, you have brought the flame in my heart. You complete the endless void of my love. Kiss me my true love.)**** " She punched him in the face and send him to a building "Quelle femme! ****(What a woman!)**** " His teeth chattered and he pulled a cork to release the air out of himself to return to normal size. Cat Noir smacked himself "Very pathetic that the Miraculous wielder of Chaos falls in love with a lady that easily." Ladybug looked at him annoyed "Yeah… I can't imagine why." Hand Signs was wiping her suit "EW, EW, EW! THAT FREAK TOUCH ME." The butterfly mask appeared over her face **__**"Hands Signs! Did Cat Noir said Miraculous wielder of Chaos?!"**__** "YEAH BOSS, BUT YOU SAID HE'S NOT IMPORTANT." Timeless Toon appeared in front of her "HE AIN'T JUST WHISTLING DIXIE, BABY!" He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her which a pair of lips kissed Hawkmoth in the lips. They both were disgusted, wiped their lips and spitting out the kiss.

Ladybug swung her yoyo around Hand Signs left arms to prevent her from summoning more things as Cat Noir charged at her with his bo-staff. She kicked him away as she pulled Ladybug towards her and grabbed her "NOW YOUR EARRINGS IS MINE!" Timeless pull a crowbar to free Ladybug as Hand Signs swat him with her left hand "MAN… HE CAN'T BE DEFEATED EASILY." Timeless was flat as a pleasant breeze blew him away in the air. Cat Noir manage to regain his focus as Hand Signs grabbed him "TWO DOWN, ONE TO GO!" **__**"What are you doing?! Take the earrings and ring!"**__** "BUT BOSS, WITH POWERS OF CHAOS. YOU CAN BEND REALITY." Hawkmoth ponder for a moment "BESIDES BOSS, WHO'S TO SAY HE WON'T STEAL YOUR POWERS BEHIND YOUR BACK?" Hawkmoth growled at her comment that but it's true he could appeared **__**"Steal his miraculous, find it even if you have to tear him apart."**__** Hand Signs smirked "GOT IT." She charged through the city, stomping all the cars in her way as innocent civilians leaped out of them and cried their eyes out.

Timeless was caught on a lamppost, he grabbed himself and made himself three-dimensional again. "Man this chaos is making me lose focus." His top hat rang and he pulled a phone from it "Yello?" "What part of powers of chaos you don't understand?" Timeless' eyes rolled "Give me a break this is the second time I turned hero. This job didn't came with instructions." "*Bark* *Bark*" He looked to see his bag running towards him like a dog. He tossed it a bone to it as it naw on it "I'm running out of ideas and seeing Zeeva as a super villain int he outfit made my heart go crazy. Besides who can resist them curves" He made an dotted outline of a curvy female body, Haos groaned "You humans are ridiculous I mean see curves on a female or a handsome face on a male and you go wolf." ****(Authors' Note: If you don't know what it means, than we'll explain it. If you see a Tex Avery cartoon and saw Red. You would know.)**** Timeless looked pissed "You would do the same thing for a female Kwami." Haos paused and sighed "That's true but that's not the point! You need to use your ultimate move!" Timeless had a question mark over his head "What ultimate move?" Haos smacked himself "Oh right, I didn't tell you. Rookie mistake. Listen if you yell out "Monotone World" you can turn the city and everything in it into a cartoon world like you!" Timeless' head popped out and his brain was attach to a spring "Mind blown but anyway, I can do that?" "Yeah but it will start countdown to make revert back into Crusher again." Timeless gulped as he noticed Hand Signs "Oh well, as they said it in the cartoons; it ain't over till the fat lady sings." He noticed a husky woman looked at him looking insulted "Hmph!" "Sorry! Old Cartoon hero said jokes that annoying parents who became annoying since they blame cartoons for being too silly and replace with crappy education television!" Hand Signs charge towards him "Time for fun. Monotone World!" He clapped hands as the whole city turned into a black and white 1920's cartoon.

 ** **Overlord E: Enjoy the chapter****

 ** **Dark 64: Leave a review and Happy Valentine's Day****


	5. Chapter 5

****Overlord E: Here's the second to last chapter of Timeless Toon… we think or until we make a sequel.****

 ** **Dark 64: Enjoy the classical black and white cartoon world of Timeless Toon.****

 ** **Overlord E: We don't own Miraculous but the OCs' are ours.****

 ** **5 minutes earlier****

Every student in the school collected their stuff since Timeless left the school soaking wet except Chloe who was applying her makeup. "That clown freak nearly ruin my look." Alya looked annoyed "Hey! He maybe a little weird but he did save us from those cages!" Ivan lifted some benches "He's funny." "I agree and silly like those old cartoons my dad saw." Said Mylène. Chloe scuffed "Than he's just a old freak!" Nino looked ticked "But he help us!" Chloe didn't care "I don't care! I never want to see anything black and white again." A flash wave went through them as they looked like 1920's black and white cartoons. Chloe looked around and her hands were wearing gloves and clothes that looked tacky. She yelled out loud but no sound came out of her mouth.

 ** **"I NEED A MIRROR!"****

Her purse jumped as a mirror with legs showing her face. She screamed in horror as her eyes stretch out.

 ** **"I LOOK LIKE A FREAK!"****

Her mirror and purse started to flee from her as Chloe chased her stuff as every student was laughing at what she was doing as Alya recorded her though a old camera since thats what her phone turned into a old 1920s movie camera.

 ** **(Vaudeville Music Playing)****

Timeless Toon looked around and seeing the buildings and the sun had faces as vaudeville music as objects dance to the groove. He talked as no sound came out of his mouth.

 ** **"This is amazing! The whole city is just like me!"****

Hands Signs, Ladybug and Cat Noir looked like those old cartoon characters but LB and CN were a little more animal and bug like as Hand Signs freaked out by the sight of everything as her bra leaped out of her outfit. She noticed her suit and her armor were an old-fashion with her panties were bloomers, she freaked out and dropped Ladybug and Cat Noir.

 ** **"Don't look you perverts!"****

She kicked Cat Noir away as Timeless caught him with a net. He snickered at him for having a high heel print on his butt. Ladybug quickly ran towards Timeless, grabbed him, shakes him crazy as his head rattled like its filled with nuts.

 ** **"What going on?! What did you do?!****

Timeless was about to answer as a pocket-watch popped out of his hat with a note taped on it.

 ** _ _ **You got 5 minutes until this world become boring again, stupid.**__**

Timeless blew a raspberry at the note as it went back into his hat as he dragged Ladybug with Cat Noir in the net away from Hand Signs as she looked for them. They were hiding behind a cutout of the scenery of the buildings. He tried to think of something as Ladybug released her yoyo in the air as cartoonish Ladybugs (More lady than bug) flew out doing the cancan as Cat Noir and Timeless smiled seeing them rising their legs.

 ** **"LUCKY CHARM!"****

Her Yoyo literally spit our rope with dots on them as she spoke while being confused as well as Cat Noir.

 ** **"Rope?"****

 ** **"What are you going to do with that? Lasso her like a goat?"****

Timeless looked at it and a lit candle appeared over his head and he snatched it from L.B.

 ** **"I got a plan! You distracted Hand Signs!"****

He zipped away as the cutout fell down as she noticed them and cracked her 6 hands.

 ** **"There you are! Give me those Miraculouses!"****

She made some sign language for a sword but nothing happened. She looked at her hands and remember about old cartoons

 ** **"Sign Language was never used in OLD CARTOONS!"****

Steam blasted from her ears as a thought cloud appeared over her head and a knife was in it. She pulled it out and threw it at C.N. and L.B. as multiple weapons were being thrown.

 ** **"That mime isn't the only one who watches old cartoons!"****

Timeless made it to a alley and pull down a curtain to keep something private. He made a zipper appeared on chest, he unzipped it and pulled Crusher out who looked surprised and pull a picket sign.

 ** _ _ **"Whoa… Never thought that would work."**__**

 ** **"I know but I got a plan to save Zeeva."****

Crusher turned his sign around

 ** _ _ **Go on.**__**

 ** **"I'll tie you up to a train track and send a train to crush you until Zeeva try to save you."****

Crusher looked shocked as the top of his head as a smaller version of himself turned into The Scream and pulled another sign.

 ** _ _ **"What if it doesn't work?!"**__**

Timeless gave him a Rootbeer Float and he chug the whole thing and licked up the bubble foam.

 ** **"Trust me pal, she still loves you who is me but without the powers."****

Crusher think about it, nodded as he turned the sign around again

 ** _ _ **"Fine since I want the girl I love back."**__**

 ** _ _ **"You're not the only one. You're me and I'm you and we want our girlfriend back."**__**

They shook hands as Timeless' Random bag was pulled out of Crusher's pocket.

Lady Bug and Cat Noir was in a bind as Hand Signs threw various weapons at them as they had outlines of them made from knives. A musical quarter note hit Hand Signs as she turned around to see Timeless with a handlebar mustache with a monocle in a fiendish gentleman outfit. They looked confused at why he looked like that. He pointed at something to see Crusher tied up and mouth gagged on a train track holding a sign

 ** _ _ **The irony of this, is I can't talk.**__**

Hand Signs eyes popped out in horror as well as Ladybug and Cat Noir.

 ** **"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! MY LOVER!"****

Timeless snickered as they saw a train with a angry face charging in rage towards him as Timeless twirl his mustache

 ** **"MWA-HA-HA-HA! Hand Signs! A trade! The scarf for your awesome and handsome-looking boyfriend."****

Crusher looked annoyed

 ** _ _ **("I would say that if their was another me.)**__**

Hand Signs looked at the scarf and Crusher which she value the most; the object giving her the power of revenge or someone she loves. She shivered and started cry

 ** **"OKAY OKAY! You can have my scarf! Just give me back Crusher!"****

Timeless and Crusher felt hurt and ashamed for what just happened

 ** _ _ **Both: ("I'm so sorry, Zeeva. I never wanted to hurt you in any way.")**__**

She'd removed her scarf and try to dropped it until her hand stopped her from releasing it as the butterfly mask appeared over her eyes.

 ** **"You will not succumb to his clown's threats!"****

Timeless noticed the mask and ripped open a rift to Hawkmoth's Lair

 ** **"Leave the lady alone! You pathetic excuse of a gentleman!"****

He spun his arm, stretched it as his hand form a fist and sucker-punched Hawkmoth in the face. He zipped it up as Timeless pulled out a huge pair of scissors and cut the scarf in shreds as Hand Signs ran towards Crusher, lifted him in her arms and punched the train into a pile of jigsaw pieces as Timeless untied him by pulling a one knot. The shredded scarf released a cartoonish monster-looking black butterfly. Cat Noir tried to catch it but it grabbed his arm and swung him like a lasso and smashed him into the ground like a fool holding on to a pole in a typhoon. Timeless caught it in a butterfly net as he looked at Ladybug with a smile

 ** **"Miss Spots if you please?"****

 ** **"Oh right!"****

Ladybug dropped her yo-yo in the net as it formed into a large jaw, chomped the butterfly, and swish it around and released it into a white butterfly who look pure innocent

 ** **"No more evil for you, little butterfly."****

It flew away, waving good-bye, grabbed the rope from Timeless and tossed it in the air as Timeless snapped his fingers.

 ** **"Miraculous Ladybug!"****

 ** **"So Long, viewers!"****

A mass of ladybugs repaired everything as color followed them, turning everything cartoonish into back to reality ****(Author's Note: Depends on comparing a 3D cartoon to a 2D cartoon.)**** Hands Signs was crying happily holding Crusher as the dark aura formed around her and shrink her back to her normal height. She looked confused to see Crusher in her arms "Crusher? Where am I?" "Whoop-Whoop that's the sound of the toon!" She saw Timeless and looked at Crusher "Huh?" Crusher shushed her as Timeless zipped to Zeeva and Crusher "Time to go! I bring these two lovers home." He pulled a huge pencil and drew a door. "So long Bug Girl and Tuna Breath!" He pushed them into the door as it vanished. "Tuna Breath?! That toon is so clique." A paper was on Ladybug's back as she grabbed it "Dear Cat Noir, it was either that or Stinky Cheese Pants. Heart Timeless Toon." Cat Noir looked humiliated "I'll be going malady." He left as Ladybug did the same thing "This has been the weirdest day."

 ** **At Hawkmoth's Lair  
**** Hawkmoth was holding his right eye *Roar* That blasted cartoon freak! He'll pay for his interference and attacking me. Trust me Miraculous wielder of Chaos; your Miraculous will be mine along with Ladybug and Cat Noir!" His huge window was closing "I need an ice pack to ease the swelling." He mumbled.

Timeless, Zeeva and Crusher appeared back home in their room. Thank the highlands, you're okay." Timeless hugged Zeeva as she was confused "What's going on! And how are there two of you?" Zeeva lower Crusher as Timeless opened a zipper on his chest as Crusher entered it and zipped it back up "I remember some old cartoons like a big guy dressed up in a little costume with ease." Zeeva nodded as Timeless wrapped her scarf around her "Did I did something bad?" Timeless gulped and had a huge tear escaping his left eye "Yes…" She felt guilty "But it's not your fault! It's that Weakmoth's fault, he used your pain and sorrows for his own use." Zeeva was wiping tears from her eyes as Timeless pulled a long handkerchief from his glove. "Here you go." She blew on the handkerchief as a pocket watch showed him the hand going to "time's up" "Looks like I'm going to be me again but before that." He tried to kiss Zeeva but she stopped him "Sorry "Timeless" but Crusher is the only one I'll kiss." He pouted "But I am Crusher." "Not like this." The pocket watch had 10 seconds left "Fine but can I have one thing." 7… 6… "What is it?" "A hug. A hug that no one haste to bend down for my height." 5… 4… Zeeva smirked and hugged him "Feel good, my hero."3… 2… Crusher wrapped his arms around her "So this what it feel like? __("I'm missing it already")__ " 1… 0! A eraser appeared and rubbed Timeless back into Crusher.

Crusher tried to talked but no sound came out as he signed it out __"Oh right… I'm mute again."__ Zeeva was holding him and smile "It's okay, you're still my hero." "Don't you mean heroes." They see Haos came out of Crushers sleeve, looking exhausted. "I really need a honey coated chocolate and marshmallows Filled with lemon juice." Zeeva picked him up "I'll feed you, little Kwami." Crusher sighed as he hoped for a better day in school.

The next day in school; Zeeva was feeling guilty for what she done, Crusher hold her hand to ease her nerves as everyone surrounded them, happy and worried. "Are you alright?" "It wasn't your fault." "Don't feel guilty, its all Hawkmoth's fault." Zeeva was surprised "You guys aren't mad?" They didn't even looked angry "We understand the guilt; we've all been victims." Chloé walked up to Zeeva "Even me which I refuse to talk about it." Crusher was surprised, even her became a super-villain. She looked at Crusher "And where were you during that attack?!" Crusher signed it out as Zeeva translated "'I was making sure no one was hurt by the attack in the school until that black & white cartoon hero saved me from a piece of falling debris.'" They gasped and whoa in shocked "'I told him in paper about the Super-villain being Zeeva under some sort of brainwashing. He promise to save Zeeva and left me on a roof of a building with no way out.'" Alya was confused "Why didn't you call for…" She covered her out quickly as Crusher sighed and give her the okay sign "Sorry." Nino wondered and thought an idea "Why didn't you text anyone of us?" Crusher signed it out "'Don't have any of your numbers.'" They gave him a list of their numbers "Here's a list, you can warn us if you need help." Said Kim "And sorry from before." Crusher nodded as they heard the bell.

After School; Crusher signed it out as Zeeva translated "As Timeless turned everything like a old cartoon; the building was alive and brought me down like an elevator. As I was about to leave, Timeless showed up and asked for my help.'" They were surprised by what Crusher experience "'He asked my to be part of a old cliché vaudeville show of being tied to the train tracks.'" They looked confused as Zeeva showed a black & white video of someone running in a paddle wheel. "Oh…" "'He manage to reach Zeeva's true heart and sucker punch Hawkmoth in the face." They hold down their laugh since someone finally gave Hawkmoth a punch in the face. "'And he brought us back home. The End'" They clapped even Chloé who was impressed. "Awesome!" "That cartoon clown's is cool!" "He's a weirdo!" Yelled Chloé which ticked off Crusher "But… he's did save us. He's a nice guy if we get to know him." Haos smiled and winked a Zeeva. A flyer flew in front of Crusher's face as he showed it to Zeeva "A costume party at school?" Rose passed them two tickets "Yes! This dance will be a celebration for what Ladybug and Cat Noir for saving Paris and the super-villain victims and the teacher responsible for the dance, wanted us to be in costumes so we don't judge them." They looked at each other and wander what they're going to wear.

 ** **Overlord E: Leave a review please and a comment about how the Lucky Charm that I used and Timeless Toon's power.****

 ** **Dark 64: Also hope you like it and please wait for a while, We're have Final Exams next week and we have to study.****

 ** **Overlord E: Except for Captain D who better move his butt to the computer screen.****

 **Dark 64: Also what costumes do you think Crusher &a Zeeva will wear? But here's a hint from us for Zeeva's costume "Boop-Oop-A-Doop"**


	6. Chapter 6

Crusher and Zeeva were at home making their own costumes as Haos was helping out with the sewing "I can understand why humans want to pretend to be animals, knights or cartoon characters but why would they make competitions on how they look?" Zeeva looked at him and chuckled "I think it depends on who's wearing them." Crusher looked annoyed and signed his words as Zeeva translated "'I am not wearing something that makes me cute. It demeans me and everyone who's small says we have to look cute and adorable.' He says." Haos nodded "I can understand how you feel! I wanted to be huge but if it weren't for that annoying, boring opposite, I be so awesome, tall like a human and dance with humans." He started to groove as a record player appeared on his head as he jumped and __"You-hoo-hoo! I wanna be like you! I wanna walk like you! Talk like you do! You see it's true! Someone like me! Can learn to be like someone like me!"__ He leaned back to be catch by Crusher. "I wish to be a mortal human but I'm stuck with the most boring thing a Kwami has; Immortality." He than started to cry which surprised Zeeva and Crusher "I… never asked for this. I was never given a choose to be this way nor how to live my life. My only purpose is to be partner with my chosen partner and to the next, to the next and to the next until we're no longer needed." He punched Crusher's hand "It's not fair! It's just not fair! What kind of god for my kind decided my fate?!"

He continued sobbing until Crusher rubbed his head as Zeeva kissed his head "There, there. It's okay, let it all out." Crusher nodded as petted him and gave him a tissue "*SNIFF* Thank you. You two are only nicest humans I ever met. The other past wielders, they never cared how I felt, all they care about is the power and the good they do for humanity. I mean it's the right thing to do but they never talked to me about our opinions about some crush about a hot dame or a guy she watching from a distance, it's always 'the chaos is to blame, why can't I control this power? and stop this insanity in my head!'" Haos lowered his head "I got stolen from my last owner who buried me in my box in the 1940's. This guy was partners with my owner's husband and we were his inspiration in making cartoons but that buddy of his couldn't handle the chaos and I keep saying to him 'Just have a creative imagination and I save lives .' But he refuse and toss me into the mountains of France since he believed that I'm responsible to all the hate and destruction in the world! I mean that man was very religious against my owner who was married to an American cartoonist, I am a Kwami of Chaos! Not a Bringer of Chaos! Life itself need balance of order and chaos and humans can shift the scales of balance because of lust for wealth, power and resources which create the hate for war. Why can't humanity just see the errors of their ways and stop blaming others who aren't responsible?" Zeeva lowered her head "You're right about humans always trying to find someone or something to blame since its a habit to shift the blame from people's own actions." Crusher nodded as he made some signs "'It's true, I was framed for stuff I didn't do and unfairly blame since I couldn't speak. Until society's laws decided to search for evidence and find flaws for the crimes. Humanity screwed up on crime in the past and regretted it since a decade or more.' He said. Which is true but too late and have to suffer for it but we know the truth and we're sorry that you got blame for it." Haos gave a smile "Thank you.

Crusher & Zeeva completed each other's costumes for the dance. Zeeva came out of the room dressed in a black dress that stretched to her knees in black high heels while wearing a black wig that looked like she has curly curls and a garter on her leg. "Boop- Oop-A-Doop. So… how do I look boys?" Haos' eyes stretched out "AWOOOO!" Crusher crushed him with his fist as his face was red as a tomato. Zeeva smiled as he pinched Crusher's cheeks. "You don't have to sign it." Crusher smiled as Zeeva lifted her dressed but looked embarrassed as she was wearing pure white bloomers "The only thing I don't like is wearing these granny undies." Crusher tried not to make a funny face but Zeeva stretched his cheeks were her cheeks were puffed up "Not funny, tiny mime." Haos pulled himself from the floor, flat as a pancake "Well I can see why humans get jealous easily. I wonder how jealous Zeeva will feel when you gone crazy for her when she was a Akumatized?" Zeeva heard him and tilted her head "Yeah… what did I look like?" Crushers eyes widen, as Haos literally pulled out a poster of Hand Signs which made their faces turned red "I… had those… curves?" She looked at Crusher who was pushing his index fingers together who was embarrassed "He admit that he'll never hurt you in any way but did cry when he hit you emotionally." Zeeva looked down as Crusher comfort her. "Thanks but…" Crusher raise his brow "I wished I keep that figure." Crusher looked at her with a surprised look. __"Perverted girl."__ He mouth it out which her smirked at him "Admit it, you were smitten by me when I looked that voluptuous." Crusher covered his face with a pillow as Zeeva hugged him "It's okay, I'll get that look when I'm an adult and you'll get taller like you dream." He smiled as Zeeva teased him by like Betty Boop by shaking her hips and dancing sexy like in the Black & White shows.

Haos was floating over them and pulled out an old fashion camera as he saw Crusher dressed as a mime as he was waltzing with Zeeva "You dance as a pro." Said Zeeva as he smiled "To preserve this memory of a classical hero with the former reform villainess, here's a picture of the lovely couple. The first memory of a Miraculous hero with a non-Miraculous partner since she'll squish me if I call her sidekick." Zeeva looked at him "Excuse me?!" Crusher mouth out his words __"He did say you'll squish him if he called you my sidekick."__ Zeeva narrow her eyes "You got lucky." He took the picture of them as the picture came out as he pick up the photo and shake it to show what's on it. "Whoops! Had it on superpowers." Zeeva snatched it as it showed Timeless Toon & Hand Signs doing the waltz "This would make a romantic Fanfic." They looked at the laptop on a desk and each other "Awkward…" Crusher pulled out a small sailor's hat and shirt which surprised Haos "Which toy's outfit does that being to?" They both smile "Your." Haos eyes popped out as he grabbed them and place them back in his socket. "For me?" They nodded "It wouldn't be a party without you." Crusher made some signs"'You're a hero too, little buddy. Plus a Kwami need to get away from fighting crime once in a while to relieve himself from stress.' He said." Haos smiled as he put the outfit on "This party is gonna be… WHOOPEE!" He flew like crazy "Hey… maybe Timeless can make the dance a little more fun." Zeeva catch him "No way! Unless he separates himself from Crusher." He nodded his head like a cowbell. "Of course, I'm have a heart." It came out like a cuckoo bird out of a cuckoo clock. "Plus the true identities of Cat Noir & Ladybug will be there." Crusher nodded as Zeeva looked horrified "Wait… you discovered Ladybug & Cat Noir's secret identities?!" Crusher smirked as Haos landed on her head "Yeah and letting them know who we are will bring Kwami of Creation will bum us friendship. Plus it will bring suspicion to our enemies." Zeeva groaned as Haos floated off of her head "Besides we're going to have fun with me, Barnacle Bill the Sailor~" He danced with a fake peg leg on his right leg.

 ** **Overlord E: Hubba-Hubba! That is one outfit I hope cartoons use again.****

 ** **Dark 64: Big time, even if we watch over how many hours of Betty Boop before she dressed mature.****

 ** **Overlord E: You make it sound like we're perverts.****

 ** **Dark 64: It does… depending on someone else's POV.****

 ** **Overlord E: Anyway, please leave a review to tell us how'd you enjoy the chapter.****

 ** **Dark 64: By the way, What made you think of Betty Boop?****

 ** **Overlord E: Well, using Toot Braunstein would piss Zeeva and possibly anyone who's big bone.****

 ** **Dark 64: I understand because fat jokes are cruel and hurtful because even family say that place that are hiring won't hire you because of your looks.****

 ** **Overlord E: What the hell?! Looks are so NOT important. It's an addiction, like posting whatever you want on Facebook. Ignore them because I repeat; LOOKS DON'T MATTER! Its the inside that counts not the outside.****

 ** **Dark 64: Amen to that brother. Sorry you have to read what we typed. Have a nice day.****


	7. Christmas

**Dark 64: Here's a Christmas chapter from Timeless Toon.**

 **Overlord E: Enjoy and have a Merry Christmas** **!**

It was 4pm on Christmas Eve, Crusher was in the Living Room with Zeeva and her aunt decorating the tree but he felt a bit down. "Oh this will be the best decorated tree!" Zeeva was wrapping tinsel around the tree "I will enjoy this day since I'm with my boyfriend!" They laughed as Crusher nodded sadly and Haos was pretending to be a toy ice skater while dancing with a cartoonish old classic female ice dancer noticed his partner's sad mood. Crusher was sewing stuff animals, two replicas of Haos which he model for and Timeless Toon "Hey partner, what's with the upside smile?" Crusher sighed as Zeeva came with some presents "Hope you love this gift! I got it just… 'She then noticed Crusher looking depressed' for… you?" She place the present on the bed and comfort Crusher "What's wrong my cartoon hero?" He looked down and mouth out the words "'This is the first Christmas that I will spend without my family.' He said." Answered Haos as he drinking a bottle of Eggnog. Zeeva hugged him "Oh… It's okay my hero. I'll get a video chat with your folks if you want it?" Crusher looked up and smiled "I'll get the laptop."

After 30 minutes of trying Zeeva managed to get connected "There! I got it!" He took a look to see a big, tall beautiful teenager in a private high school uniform "Hello? *GASP* BIG BROTHER! Merry Christmas! Hold on a sec! I'll get Mom & Dad!" She left the screen as Haos' jaw literally dropped "You have a sister?! And she's your little sister?!" Crusher looked humiliated "Hey! She maybe big and tall but she respects Crusher. Bruiser is a cool girl." Haos raised his brow "Bruiser?" "He told me that his mom wanted to give her a strong name. She may grew taller than her but she sees him as her hero." Haos looked curious but heard voices from the screen and hid in the fur of Hume who jumped on Crusher's lap. "Mom! Dad! It's Crusher!" A tall & strong man in ambassador suit with a short woman in apron "Hello son!" "My baby boy and little thief!" Crusher smiled as Haos watched and envied him "We miss you so much and we wanted to visit you but, Scotland is suffering a massive snow storm and airlines are cancel along with boats." Crusher looked down since his family wanted to spend time with him. "And worst of this storm is, I can't do the delivery of the toys." Crusher's eyes widen as he head closer to the screen "I'm sorry son. I need a miracle or a pray for this." Said His father as he walked away. "We love you and have a Merry Christmas."

The chat ended as Crusher looked heartbroken as Haos came out "What does he mean 'He can't do the delivery of the toys?'" Crusher signed it out as Zeeva translated "My father and I used to deliver toys to the local orphanage for 7 years, dressed as Santa and his elf. Don't laugh you little imp.' Which means you Haos. 'My dad have been doing this for almost 20 years and this is the 20th anniversary of his delivery. I can't let those kids down!' He said." Hume whimpered as Haos release a flood of tears "You have a kind hearted father. I… sometimes want a family of my own." Crusher lifted his head with his finger 'You have a family. Us and more." Haos smiled and looked smug "Then let's get ready partner. We got a Christmas for kids to save!" _'Haos! Tune time!'_ Haos turned into black musical notes, surrounded Crusher as a fountain pen and white paint brush painted him, the notes went above him and transform into a bag with question marks on it as a Timeless Toon appeared "A Christmas Night needs to be save and I'm the toon to save it." Zeeva waved as Timeless pulled out a portable home in plaid with the words 'To Scotland'. _"~I'll be in Scotland before Christmas!~"_ He jumped in as the hole and Zeeva hold Hume "Be back Crusher."

Timeless jumped out of a hole on the ground and was blinded by snow "HEY! I CAN'T SEE!" He pulled a windshield wiper and wiped away the snow "There! Now people can see what I can see." He looked around and saw his home, near the clan castle for the games "I missed home but I don't miss is being the cute mascot." He pulled a slide from his bag and rode it down the hill as he landed in front of the door. Timeless knock on his hat as Haos came out wearing earmuffs "This is your home? Nice castle." "My clan castle been standing for centuries, We host our clan games for bragging rights for 5 years and tradition." He looked through the window to see his family looking depressed "I want to say I'm home but…" "You can't… it's for their own protection and safe from danger. Zeeva gets an excuse since I appeared when you became my partner." Timeless looked sad but smile "I can't hugged them but I can deliver the presents." He look around and found the shed where the toys are held. He morph his finger into a key, opened the doors and found the sleigh with a sack full of toys. "Bingo." Haos enter the back and came out happy "Old classical toys. My kind of toys." Timeless pulled out the sleigh out of the shed as he felt a cold touch of metal.

He turned around to see his own father with a shotgun "Alright you bloomin' freakin' clown from a reject bin! You got 10 seconds to return the sleigh back into the shed!" Timeless sweated bullets "Wait! Ambassador Sutherland, son of Crusher Sutherland!" He lowered his gun "How do ye knew my son?!" Timeless smiled "He helped me in saving his girlpal from an Super Villain. I promised him with a favor; so I came here in the snap of a finger to deliver the toys!" He looked down "I can't tell if you're lying but only my son knew that I'm an ambassador. If you're here to help then I really glad for your help." Timeless smiled as the Black & White Reindeer was pulling the sleigh "Call me the Angel of Ink." He jumped on "Mush!" The Reindeer pulled the sleigh as Ambassador Sutherland waved. As Timeless was far away, his heart came out and breath in & out "Oh boy… I never though my own father pull a gun on me." The Reindeer turned around "What are you worried about? You're cartoon body bounce bullets back." "And blast holes in him?! I don't think so!"

"I bet we can make some more toys for the kids." Said Haos as Timeless looked at the bag "Can we make toys that won't disappear when I'm normal again?" Haos grinned "Of course! Chaos runs on its own rules! Until my joy killer opposite ruins my fun." Timeless looked at him "What opposite?" "You'll know… in a different time?" Timeless open his bag as tools, paints, gears, springs, cloth, cotton and wood. The tools went to work in making toy soldiers with unleaded paint, music boxes, windup-toys and dolls that were dancing in the sack as two that look like Timeless & Hand Signs kissed as the enter. "I bet she misses me." Said Timeless as she sighed.

Timeless made it on time at 11pm, he enter though the chimney and set up the presents as he set candy canes near each child. He returned back to his castle and set the sleigh back in the shed. He was about to leave but remembered his gifts for is family. He placed a Timeless Tune Doll next to his sister, a necklace on his mom's side and world's greatest father plague near his dad as he enter his hole back home. He appeared back into his room and looked at the time, 5 minutes til Christmas. The reverted back into Crusher until Zeeva scared him "Got you!" Crusher looked embarrassed and looked away until Zeeva kissed him on the cheek which made him blush. He turned his head to noticed the mistletoe above him "Merry Christmas, my hero." Haos was watching and noticed a present with his name on it and opened it to see a picture of him, Crusher & Zeeva in a frame that said "My Family." He smiled as he wipe a tear away.

 **Overlord E & Dark 64: Merry Christmas and have a happy new year! And sorry for not uploading it on Christmas, we keep getting errors when we're loading it** **.**


End file.
